


Fucker

by matchboxmayhem



Category: overwatch
Genre: Crack, Fucker, Sandwich, crab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxmayhem/pseuds/matchboxmayhem
Summary: Hanzo finds a fucker.





	Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



It was a beautiful day in Watchpoint: Gilbratar. Hanzo Shimada had set up a towel on the beach to eat his lunch in the peaceful outside. He had made one of his favorite sandwiches ever, a tuna sandwich with mayo and lettuce. However, before he could take a single bite, the sandwich was snatched out of his hands by an unseen foe. Hanzo quickly stood and pulled a knife from his little picnic basket.  
“Show yourself!” He yelled, waving the knife around. Soon after, a crab slowly scuttled into view, and in its big claw, was his tuna sandwich. 

Hanzo gasped, before dropping the knife and attempting to snatch up the crab. The crab was much too fast for that, and so it started to scuttle away, zig-zagging as it went. Hanzo quickly chased after it, making attempts to grab it. The crab seemed to almost be delighted by its little game of chase, and circled between Hanzo’s legs, causing the man to trip over himself and fall over.  
Hanzo, however, would not give up so easy. He crawled after the crab, almost looking like the chick from The Ring. Soon he was in reach, and snatched up the crab with a loud exclamation of “Ah-hah!”  
And so, the crab dropped the sandwich and pinched him.

Hanzo scowled, and in the softest voice, he whispered, “fucker.”


End file.
